SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Blue's Clues: What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Blue's Clues: What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *(SpongeBob's Foghorn Alarm Clock Rings) *SpongeBob: Good Morning, Bikini Bottom! *Gary: (Meows Good Morning, SpongeBob!) *SpongeBob: Good Morning, Gary!, Guess What!, Today, Me, You, and My Friends are Going to Meet Blue's Clues, Again!, But This Time, The Episode Will Be "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" *Gary: (Meows Cool!) *SpongeBob: I'm So Excited! *Gary: (Meows Me, Too!) *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, My Friends are Here!, Come On, Gary! *Gary: (Meows) *(Door Opens at SpongeBob's Friends) *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Guys! *Squidward: We're So Excited to Be on Another Episode of Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: Me and Gary are, Too! *Mr. Krabs: Well, What are You and Gary Waiting For, Boy? *Sandy: Let's Go! *SpongeBob: Okay!, Come On, Gary! *Gary: (Meows Okay!) *Mrs. Puff: We're Here! *Pearl: We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *Plankton: Look!, There's Steve! *Gary: (Meows Hi, Steve!) *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *SpongeBob: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Patrick: We're Coming! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) *Squidward: Let's Follow Blue! *Mr. Krabs: I'll Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, SpongeBob and His Friends!, Come On In!, You're Just in Time! *Sandy: Hi, Steve! *Mrs. Puff: What's Up? *Steve: We're Experimenting! *(Splash) *Pearl: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Did You Hear That?, Blue Must've Just Experimented With Her Apple! *Plankton: Wow! *Blue: (Barks The Apple Floats!) *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, The Apple Did Float! *Gary: (Meows Cool!) *Steve: We're Doing The Sink Float Experiment!, You Wanna See? *SpongeBob: Yeah!, We'd Love To! *Steve: Great! *Patrick: Okay, Blue! *Steve: Do You Think My Apple Will Sink or Float? *Squidward: Float! *(The Apple Floats) *Steve: Oh!, My Green Apple Floats! *Mr. Krabs: Yeah!, Just Like The Red One! *Steve: Cool!, Okay, Blue!, What Else Should We Use With Our Experiment? *Blue: (Barks Um..., Nope!) *Sandy: No? *Steve: You..., You Don't Wanna Try The Sink Float Experiment, Again? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Mrs. Puff: Well, What Experiment Do You Want to Try? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea, Blue! *Pearl: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Experiment Blue Wants to Try! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Now Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Plankton: But We Need to Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, You're Right, Plankton!, We Probably Shouldn't Just Leave This Pawprint Here!, Hmm, I Know!, Maybe We Could Experiment With This Magnet! *Gary: (Meows Good Idea!) *(The Pawprint Attaches to The Magnet) *SpongeBob: Wow!, That Magnet is Really Strong! *Steve: Cool!, Hey!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our... *Patrick: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues is My Favorite Game! *Steve: Mine, Too! *Squidward: Us, Three! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable Drawer!, Check This Out! *(The Notebook Attaches to The Magnet) *Steve: He..., Uh..., Guys?, My Notebook is Stuck from That Magnet! *Mr. Krabs: Aw!, Don't Worry!, I'll Help You, My Boy! *(Mr. Krabs Gets The Notebook Out of The Magnet) *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Mr. Krabs! *Mr. Krabs: You're Welcome! *Steve: Hey!, You Know, SpongeBob and His Friends?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today Figuring Out What Experiment Blue Wants to Try!, Will You Help Me? *Sandy: Yeah! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: So..., So To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Mrs. Puff: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Pearl: Clue! *Steve: Clue!, Yeah!, Then We Put It in Our Notebook... *SpongeBob, His Friends, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Patrick: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Squidward: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Mr. Krabs: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Sandy: Blue's Clues! *Mrs. Puff: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Pearl and Plankton: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Gary: (Meowing and Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Steve: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues... *SpongeBob, His Friends, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *SpongeBob and His Friends: (Singing) Think... *SpongeBob, His Friends, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *SpongeBob, His Friends, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, To Our First Clue! *Plankton: Let's Go in The Direction to Our First Clue! *Steve: That Would Be in The Direction Blue Went! *Gary: (Meows Right!) *Steve: Did You See Which Way She Went? *Gary: (Meows That Way!) *Steve: Oh!, This Way!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Steve: See?, Paprika Floats! *Paprika: Paprika Float!, (Laughs), Float! *SpongeBob: (Gasps), Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Are You Playing The Sink Float Game, Again? *Patrick: No!, A Clue! *Steve: A Clue!, That's A Good Question!, I Wonder If A Clue Sinks or Floats! *Squidward: A Clue!, Right There! *(Mr. Salt Blows The Whistle) *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue Right Here! *Paprika: Clue! *Steve: Here's Our Clue!, and It's... *(Steve Feels The Water) *Steve: Water!, Cool! *Squidward: So Our First Clue is Water! *Steve: You Know What We Need, Now!, Right!, We Need to Write This Clue Down in Our Handy-Dandy... *Mr. Krabs: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, So..., Water!, Water Looks Liks This Big, Kind of Shapeless, Amorphous Shape!, With Some Wavy Lines There, That Looks Like Water!, Don't You Think?, Hmm, So What Experiment Could Blue Wanna Try, With Water? *Sandy: Maybe Blue's Experiment Could Be Used by Water! *Steve: Well, Maybe, Sandy!, I Think We Should Find 2 More Clues and See! *Mrs. Puff: Hey!, Here's Another Experiment! *Steve: How Many Steve Steps Do You Think It'll Take to Get to The Garden?, Well, What Do You Think? *Pearl: Let's Count and See! *SpongeBob, His Friends, and Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! *Steve: 7 Steve Steps!, To Get to The Garden!, Good Experimenting! *Plankton: Thanks, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's Shovel and Pail! *Gary: (Meows Wow!) *Steve: What are You Doing? *Shovel: Oh!, It's Steve, SpongeBob, and His Friends!, Hi! *Pail: We're Experimenting With Nature! *Shovel: Ooh!, What Do You Think It Is, Pail? *Steve: Oh!, My Magnifying Glass!, I've Been Looking for This! *Blue: (Barks Let's Experiment, Too!) *SpongeBob: Good Idea, Blue!, Let's Experiment, Too! *Steve: And Then We Can Go Look for More Blue's Clues!, You'll Experiment With Us, Right? *Patrick: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *(The Magnifying Glass Looks Close Up) *Steve: Ooh!, What Do We Have Here? *Squidward: Well, It's Like A Bug! *Mr. Krabs: And It's The Color..., Red! *Sandy: With Black Dots! *Steve: Maybe It's A..., It's One of The, Um..., Uh..., What Do You Think It Could Be? *Mrs. Puff: A Ladybug! *Steve: Oh!, It Is A Ladybug!, Good Experimenting! *Pearl: See The Black Dots? *Steve: Ooh!, Let's See If We Could Your Very Tiny Legs! *Shovel: There are The Legs!, See? *Pail: Everything Looks Bigger from Our Magnifying Glasses!, Ooh!, Take A Look at This! *Plankton: What Do You Think It Is? *Steve: Well, What Do You Think It Is? *Gary: (Meows Well, It's The Color Green!) *SpongeBob: With Ridges! *Steve: What Could It Be? *Patrick: Grass! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, It Is!, It's Grass!, It Looks So Different!, Close Up! *Shovel: Good Experimenting! *Shovel and Pail: Yeah! *Pail: Oh!, You Have to Take A Look at This! *Steve: Woah!, Well, What Do You Think That Is? *Squidward: It's Full of Little..., Lines! *Mr. Krabs: Yeah!, Kind of Wrinkley! *Steve: Yeah!, What Do You Think It Could Be? *Sandy: Your Hand, Steve! *Steve: My Hand?, No Way! *Pail: Yes Way! *Shovel: It's The Skin on Your Hand, Silly! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, It Is!, It's My Hand!, Look at All The Little Lines and... *Mrs. Puff: It Looks So Cool! *Steve: I've Never Even Noticed! *Pearl: Oh, Yeah!, Good Idea, Blue! *Steve: We Should Go Find More Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Experiment You Want to Try! *Plankton: Bye, Shovel and Pail! *Shovel and Pail: Bye! *(The Magnifying Glass Looks Close Up at This Corkboard) *Gary: (Meows Wow!) *Steve: Look at All These..., These..., Nooks!, and Crannies!, in This Corkboard! *SpongeBob: Wow!, Things Look Really Bigger! *Steve: This is Cool! *Patrick: Ooh!, Look at All These Threads in This Curtain! *Squidward: This is Great! *Steve: Ooh!, Well, It's Blue, and Pawprinty!, It's A..., A... *Mr. Krabs: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Yep!, It's A Clue!, Good Experimenting! *Mrs. Puff: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Wait A Minute!, You See A Clue? *Sandy: Yes! *Steve: Where's The Clue? *Pearl: It's On The Tape!, Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There It Is!, Clue Number 2! *Plankton: And It's..., Tape! *Steve: All Right!, We Need Our..., Handy-Dandy... *SpongeBob: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! *Patrick: Um..., Steve!, That's The Magnifying Glass!, Not The Notebook! *Steve: Oh!, Right, Patrick!, This is The Magnifying Glass! *Squidward: Try Again! *Steve: Okay!, Let's See!, Ooh!, Here It Is!, Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Okay!, So..., Tape!, A Circle Here, With Another Circle, A Line Like This, and Some Curvy Lines Here!, and We Have Tape. *Mr. Krabs: Sticky, Strong, Tape! *Steve: So What Was Our First Clue? *Sandy: Water! *Steve: Water!, Right!, and Now We Have..., Tape!, So What Experiment Could Blue Wanna Try, With Water and Tape?, What Do You Think? *Mrs. Puff: Maybe Blue Could Use Water and Tape for Her Experiment! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Pearl: You Know What That Means? *Steve: The Mail's Here! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *SpongeBob, His Friends, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey, Mailbox! *Plankton: Are You Trying Something New? *Mailbox: Yeah!, It's Just an Experiment! *Steve: Oh!, An Upside Down Experiment! *Gary: (Meows Cool!) *Steve: So..., You Got A Letter for Us? *Mailbox: Take A Look! *Steve: Whoo!, That's Better! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *SpongeBob: Ooh!, There is One! *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Patrick: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Patrick: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *SpongeBob, His Friends, and Steve: Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *(Steve Opens The Letter) Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts